


beauty

by Vickyzwy



Category: Jessica Jones - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: *mob！紫人*小妈，双性，3p，睡奸，药物，dirty talk





	beauty

kilgrave是我继母，是爸爸给我找的小妈妈。

嘘，小声一点，他刚刚累的睡着了。

我在卧室虚掩的门外看到了一切。我看到妈妈跪下来吃爸爸的阴茎，像一条狗贪婪的舔着一根粗大的肉肠。爸爸让妈妈跪下撅起屁股，把嫩白的臀肉拍得通红，妈妈的呻吟都带上了哭腔。他摇着被拍红的屁股引诱爸爸，饥渴地吃下爸爸那根狰狞的东西。

我在门外，听着屋内淫靡的水声和肉体拍打声，掏出了自己的阴茎，急切地上下撸动，克制着自己舒适的呻吟。

我想象着妈妈嫩滑洁白的胸脯，想象着被爸爸挤压乳肉时妈妈发出的淫荡喘息。我想象自己的阴茎被塞到妈妈的阴道里，那里一定温暖紧致……我闭着眼，想象着现在压在妈妈身上的是自己。我快速的撸动自己的阴茎，却没有注意到屋里的声音早已停下。

“你妈妈睡着了。”我被开门出来的爸爸逮了个正着。他看了看我手中已经被撸得青筋爆起，狰狞勃发的东西，这样对我说。

爸爸走了。

我悄悄推开门，想走近看看沉睡着的妈妈。  
妈妈真的很美，他紧闭着眼，呼吸沉稳，睫毛微微地抖动着。身上斑驳的红痕和青紫的印记衬着他平静的睡颜，他像被奸淫过的美丽之神巴德尔，他永远都会平安从冥界返回，因为世人放不下他的美貌，或是放不下他张开腿求欢的淫态。

妈妈的腿微微张开，应该是刚刚被爸爸肏得合不拢腿。我伏下身子，仔细看妈妈的下身。他的阴茎比我和爸爸的都要漂亮，我和爸爸的阴茎都是勃起后紫黑狰狞的吓人东西，而妈妈的软软地垂着，颜色粉嫩，形状标志，像他本人一样漂亮。

我伸出舌头舔了舔那根漂亮的小东西，然后捏了捏妈妈的阴蒂。那小核滑腻腻的，略微肿胀着。

下身受到刺激，让妈妈皱了皱眉，轻微地动了动。我吓了一跳，我怕妈妈忽然醒来，看着我阴茎硬着，趴在他的腿间。但他没有，他只是轻轻呻吟了一声，然后把腿张开得更大，无意识地开始扭腰。

爸爸把他调教得足够淫荡。

他太累了，我觉得他不会轻易醒过来。

我开始仔细观察妈妈的阴部。在门外我看不清楚，只能看到爸爸掐着他的腰激烈挺动。这次我可以看到我一直想进去的地方，到底是什么样子了。

妈妈的阴唇闭得不是很紧，一圈软肉被爸爸肏得翻出来，红艳艳的，挂着爸爸乳白色的精液。我扒开软烂的穴口，看着爸爸留在里面的东西淌出来。

对了，要给妈妈上药。有时候爸爸肏完妈妈以后，会给他擦上一种药膏，然后妈妈不久就又重新爬起来去吃爸爸的东西。

那应该是一种会让穴口恢复得更好的药吧，我这么想着，去床边拿起了装着药膏的小瓶。  
我把手指插进妈妈的阴道，想把爸爸留在里面的东西抠出来，这样更方便上药。

妈妈的肉穴里面温暖紧致，像活物一样缠着我的手指，想咽到更深的地方。被我抠挖肉穴时，他皱着眉头大声呻吟，用手摸着自己的阴蒂用力揉搓。我的阴茎硬得发疼，但是不行，妈妈还没上好药，我不能只顾自己的感受，粗暴地对待他。

按照说明书上的要求，我细致地在妈妈的肉穴内壁，肿胀的阴蒂，还有身后的肛口都抹上了药膏。他贪婪地吸着我的手指，快速地摆着腰，然后在一阵剧烈的痉挛里喷射出一股蜜汁。

我用手指把妈妈肏到了高潮。这个事实让我再也克制不住自己。

我扶着自己的阴茎，用龟头在妈妈的还挂着淫水的阴部试探性地蹭了蹭。他把双腿张到更大，屁股在床单上难耐地磨蹭着。他想要我，他期盼着吃下我的东西。

我握着阴茎，破开妈妈的阴唇，一点点地挤到肉穴里。温暖紧致的穴肉包裹着我，蠕动着把我往深处吞。我拔出一点，妈妈就扭着腰抬起屁股，想把我重新吃下去。

太舒服了。我压在妈妈身上，一边吃他的乳头，一边大开大合地肏他。我在他刚高潮过的湿漉漉的穴里抽插，肏出咕叽咕叽的水声，就像我在门缝里看到爸爸干的那样。

妈妈醒了。在剧烈的刺激下，他睁开了眼睛。他错愕地看着自己的儿子趴在自己身上，而自己的阴道里含着儿子正疯狂抽插着的阴茎。他想把我推开，却在扭过头去后愣住了。  
我顺着妈妈的视线看去，是爸爸。爸爸坐在房间的角落，已经看了不知多久。

我害怕了，我为自己的所作所为感到羞耻。但我没有停下动作，反而拍打得更用力，全根抽出又整根没入。我在爸爸的注视下肏着妈妈，感受着他由于羞耻和害怕而绞紧的肉穴。

“儿子，拔出来，让你妈妈歇一歇。”爸爸走过来，拍拍我的肩，命令我从妈妈的身体里退出去。“你太心急了，药还没有开始起作用。”  
可是那药膏还有什么作用呢？我想着，从妈妈的身体中出去。他在挽留我，屁股抬起来，想要重新吃下那根在梦中给他快乐的东西。

“别这么欲求不满，”爸爸拍了拍妈妈的屁股，“他是你儿子。”

妈妈红着眼眶扭过头去，却被爸爸掐着脸扭回来。

我看着爸爸和他接吻，在妈妈潮红的身体上留下新的吻痕。爸爸的阴茎硬着，在妈妈被我肏得直泛白沫的阴道口摩擦。他挑逗着，还邀请我加入他一起吃妈妈的奶头。

他在等待着什么，而现在，他等到了。

妈妈哭了，小声啜泣着胡乱抚摸着自己的身体。爸爸拉着我从妈妈的身上退开，“看看你妈妈吧，你一个人满足的了他吗。”

妈妈哭着把自己的腿压开到 M形，露出已经被肏得红肿难以闭合的穴口。他扒开自己的阴唇，把烂红的软肉和向下滴着粘腻液体的阴道展示给我们。

“求你们……”

“你是在求你儿子肏你吗？”爸爸似笑非笑地发问。他走到妈妈的腿间，插进几根手指，然后拔出来，把带着淫水的手指塞到妈妈嘴里。“真像条发骚的母狗。”

爸爸摆摆手，示意我过去。

我站在床边，看着妈妈抬起屁股，扒着阴唇，把爸爸紫黑粗大的性器一直吞到根部，然后伏在爸爸身上疲惫地喘息。爸爸挺了挺腰，开始在妈妈体内抽插。

我忍不住了，妈妈淫荡的呻吟声让我回忆起她体内的温暖。我撸动几下阴茎，走上前掐住妈妈的腰，另一只手在妈妈已经吃下一根大东西的穴口抠弄。

我找到了一个缝隙，顺势插进一根手指，里面紧得吓人，爸爸疯狂抽插的高热阴茎引诱着我也加入进去。

感受到我的意图，妈妈哭着扭头看向我，我以为他要拒绝，正要抽出手指，却没想到妈妈摇摆着屁股，一边吃爸爸的阴茎，一边邀请我也进去。

“儿子，快进来，听妈妈的话。”

我没办法拒绝妈妈。虽然我怀疑他能不能吃得下我和爸爸两个人的东西，我还是又插进两根手指，撑开穴口，试着把我的阴茎塞进去。

爸爸停止了动作，他在等我。

我摸着妈妈的肉环，薄薄的，好像下一秒就会裂开。但我没有犹豫，我坚定地握着自己的阴茎捅进去。我看着妈妈的穴口被扩张到不可思议的大小，吞下了我的龟头。

撕裂般的痛苦让妈妈的下身剧烈痉挛起来，他瘫软在爸爸身上哭着呻吟，但肉穴还是紧紧吸着我。

我坚定地把阴茎一点一点挤进去，整根塞进去。妈妈已经哭得变了调，趴在爸爸身上哑着嗓子大声淫叫。在我的囊袋紧紧贴到穴口上时，妈妈紧紧抓着爸爸的肩膀，肉穴剧烈收缩着，喷出一股股的液体，他高潮了。

高潮后的肉穴快速蠕动着，包裹着我和爸爸的阴茎。太舒服了，太舒服了。我闭上眼轻轻的喘息，我又在妈妈身体里了，还是这么湿这么热的地方。

我伏在妈妈身上，跟着爸爸快速动作起来。两根差不多粗的大东西一起在肉穴里抽插，妈妈爽得瘫在爸爸身上浪叫，把屁股撅起来，任我们为所欲为。

我会射给他的，我和爸爸，一起射到妈妈身体的最里面。不知道妈妈还能不能承受我们两个在这之后再来一次，我想把他灌满，想看精液顺着被蹂躏得充血红肿的阴道口淌下来的样子。

妈妈真美。我伏在妈妈身上，一边抽插一边这样想着。


End file.
